


Wicked Games

by cydian_sonor, monkeysrool75



Series: DoroPetra Week 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Broadway, F/F, Jealousy, Wicked - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cydian_sonor/pseuds/cydian_sonor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeysrool75/pseuds/monkeysrool75
Summary: Doropetra Week Day 3Aria“Who in their right mind thought this was a good idea?”Modern AU~Dorothea, a struggling actress, finally gets the role of her dreams: Elphaba in Wicked.Petra couldn't be happier, right?Because happy is what happens when all your dreams come true.  Well, isn't it?
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Series: DoroPetra Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654231
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Doropetra Week 2020





	Wicked Games

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 3 BABY WE'RE CHUGGING ALONG  
> my friend and I may actually be able to do all 7 days lmao we're working over time  
> So ngl this story was like 80% my idea and VERY self-indulgent, like if you don't know Wicked by heart.... I tried to do a good job of explaining whats going on.... lmao

♫You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream. The way you turn me on. I can't sleep—♪  
  
Dorothea’s hand finally found the snooze button on her phone after fumbling around the nightstand. She groaned as she stretched her body and rolled to get out of bed. A familiar pair of arms stopped her before she could make her way out from underneath the covers.  
  
“Do you have to be leaving so soon? Please, be snuggling with me,” Petra cooed, pulling her lover into her warm embrace.  
  
“Aww, don’t tempt me. I have to get to rehearsal,” Dorothea responded. Her resolve melted when she felt Petra’s lips trail kisses along her nape.  
  
“Mo grá,” Petra hummed into Dorothea’s ear, “please, just be letting me love you.” The foreign girl’s hands softly caressed Dorothea’s body, eliciting a faint moan from her. She turned to face her girlfriend, and pressed her lips onto hers. The soft feeling of Petra’s lips on hers was—  
  
♫You make me feel like I'm living a teen—♪  
  
Dorothea shut off her alarm. “I really do need to get to rehearsal, but tonight's opening night… I’ll see you there, won’t I?”  
  
Petra’s beaming smile warmed Dorothea’s heart. “I would not be missing it for the world.”  
  
Dorothea and Petra had met at Garreg Mach University. Dorothea had chosen the school because her idol and mentor, Manuela Casagranda, taught upper level theater courses there. That was where Edelgard, her best friend from high school, had introduced her to the foreign exchange student staying at her house. The two had been fast friends, and it didn’t take long before they’d become more than that. After four years of college, they had moved into an apartment in the city together. Dorothea picked up whatever roles her agent found her, and Petra had a steady job working at an engineering firm.  
  
After months of meager roles in local plays, Dorothea had finally gotten an audition for a Broadway show, and not just any role, either—a lead role. In fact, this was the very role the songstress had wanted to play since she was a young girl: Elphaba in Wicked. One grueling audition process later, Dorothea had won the role of her dreams. Now, with weeks of rehearsals behind her, tonight was opening night. Dorothea knew she was prepared, but she was nervous, so she had invited her beloved girlfriend, her best friend, and her mentor to come to the show. Having the faces of the three people she loved the most in the crowd should ease her nerves.  
  
Dorothea smiled as she made her way out of her apartment and down to the Gershwin Theatre. Tonight would surely be the most thrilling and momentous night of her life.  
  


፠፠፠፠፠፠፠

Petra walked into the lobby of the theater her girlfriend was performing in. It was spacious, and absolutely packed. How would she find her companions here before the show started?

“Petra, over here!” a familiar voice called. Edelgard stood in a burgundy suit beside Manuela, who wore a low-cut blue dress.

“Edelgard!” Petra replied with a smile, “I am glad you could be making it.”

“I am, too,” she said, sighing. “I’ve been so busy with work that I wasn’t sure I’d be able to, but I knew I couldn’t miss Dorothea’s opening night.”

“Petra, dear, it’s so nice to see you again,” Manuela said, pulling the fuschia-headed girl into a hug.

“Ah, yes!” Petra replied eagerly. “It is good to be seeing you again, too, Ms. Casagranda.”

“Oh, please, just call me Manuela.”

“Y-yes, Manuela.”

“Well, the show’s about to start,” Edelgard interrupted. “We should find where we’re sitting.”

The three guests of Dorothea Arnault found their seats in the fourth row of the theater. There they sat together, waiting in anticipation to see the brunette take the stage.

The lights dimmed, and the orchestra began the overture. Several men dressed as winged monkeys appeared on stage, doing all sorts of impressive acrobatics. They opened the stage curtain, and the chorus on stage began. A blonde girl came floating down in a large mechanical bubble and added her solo to the chorus. One man in the chorus stopped the song, and the blonde left her bubble. Moments later, Dorothea ran onto the stage.

Despite being covered in green makeup and wearing a drab navy outfit, with her hair pulled into a tight braid, she was breathtaking. The smile on her face as she took the stage—claimed the scene—was simply astonishing. The crowd began to cheer, and Petra enthusiastically joined in.

“THAT IS BEING MY GIRLFRIEND!” she shouted, only for Manuela to hush her quickly. Dorothea glanced towards Petra with a wink as she took up her role. Petra couldn’t help but be awestruck by her beauty, hidden though it was beneath the green makeup.

“What?! What are you looking at?” she began in character. “Oh, do I have something in my teeth? Okay, let's get this over with. No, I'm not seasick, yes, I've always been green, no, I didn't chew grass as a child.”

The play continued. Dorothea and the annoying blonde girl went along the journey of loathing to friendship. She saved animals, and she sang beautifully as always. The only thing she wasn’t enjoying was the way she looked at that Fiyero guy; she was grateful when they left him behind to visit the wizard. The two girls ventured through the Emerald City of Oz, met with the wizard, and betrayed him. They ran into an attic, and that was when Dorothea truly stole the show. Guards rushed the stage, grabbing the blonde, before Dorothea began her grandest moment.

“It's not her. She has nothing to do with it. I'm the one you want. It's me. It's me!” she cried as she rose into the sky. Petra was hypnotized by her performance. Truly nothing compared to the sounds that escaped her love’s mouth. Everyone in the audience began to vigorously cheer as she serenaded the room with her glorious aria.

The second act began shortly after. The annoying blonde became the face of Oz, Dorothea visited her character’s little sister (Petra didn’t like her very much), then stopped by to see the wizard again (Petra didn’t like him very much, either). But what Petra disliked the most was what happened next.

Dorothea and Fiyero sat on the ground, holding each other close as they sang their duet. Petra felt a fiery rage build in her stomach that she desperately tried to quell, but simply could not. The way Dorothea looked into that man’s eyes… there appeared to be genuine love. After the duet, the two’s lips passionately collided, and that pushed her over the edge.

The rest of the musical continued, ending with Dorothea and Fiyero running off into the sunset together. The cast returned to the stage to bow, and Petra, though still full of confusing emotions, couldn’t help but clap enthusiastically as Dorothea ran to the front and took her bow.

The theater emptied out, and the three women who came to see the star made their way backstage — it was a cinch with the famous ex-songstress Manuela Cassagranda leading the way. A knock on the door labeled “Dorothea Arnault”, and the girl, removing the green from her face, answered with a radiant smile.

“Well, how was it?” she asked coyly.

“Thea, darling, it was wonderful—YOU were wonderful!” Manuela exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the star.

“It was an outstanding performance, Dorothea,” Edelgard chimed in. Dorothea turned to Petra with a nervous smile.

“Well?” she prodded. Petra lifted her eyes from the ground and mustered the best smile she could.

“Dorothea, mo grá, you have once again been making a captive of my heart.”

In the privacy of Dorothea’s dressing room, the four chatted for a long time about the wondrous performance that had just taken place. It had gone off without a hitch, much to Dorothea’s pleasure, and everyone agreed that Dorothea had given a stellar performance as the lead. But Petra didn’t find herself sharing in every bit of the joy and pride that filled the small room, much to her own chagrin; she could not stop thinking about how real that kiss had looked.

She was showing that much affection, thought the Brigidian girl’s anxious mind. For a person other than me...

She tried to reassure herself that it had all been an act. This was a play, after all — nothing more than actors on a stage. Wasn’t it? Yet everything about that kiss had felt all too serious, all too real, to convince her that it had only been for show. Petra recognized everything about the way Dorothea had kissed that man: it was exactly the way Dorothea kissed her.

Petra hated herself for it, but she couldn’t stand this any longer. The most important, momentous night in her girlfriend’s career — something Petra had been looking forward to adoring and supporting Dorothea all the way through — had been stained by this sudden, unexpected, all-too-real kiss upon another’s lips.

“B-be excusing me,” she piped up suddenly, interrupting Manuela and Edelgard’s laughter. All eyes fell upon her as they heard her downtrodden tone. “I... cannot be staying here any longer. I... have tiredness. Please, be forgiving me, Dorothea. Your performance had much wondrousness, but... it is time for me to be leaving.”

Dorothea gave a warm smile, but Petra’s paranoid instincts made her think it was somehow disingenuous. “That’s perfectly fine, Petra. It’s getting rather late, after all. I’ll be heading home soon, anyway. If you wouldn’t mind waiting, we could go back together.”

Petra stiffened. “N-no, Dorothea. I am meaning to say... there is something of much importance I must be doing.”

“Petra?” Dorothea called out, but the Brigidian girl was already on her way down the hall, heading back out to the theater lobby.

Petra’s mind was in a tizzy. My Dorothea, she thought as she made her way through the lobby’s crowds as fast as she could walk without outright running, wanting to be out of this place as soon as possible. She was not supposed to be making me think these things tonight... She thought back to the first time she’d met Dorothea — how her beauty had taken her breath away. She thought of the early days of their relationship; how the beautiful songstress had made her feel special, treasured, beloved. She had always thought she’d never have to worry about something coming between them, but that kiss had sown new seeds of doubt that were growing fast.

What do I do? she thought, stepping outside into the street and looking around. The city felt big, cold, and unforgiving without Dorothea by her side. Who was there to talk to? What could anyone say to her to ease her worries about this?

A thought came to her mind, but it was one that she found herself instantly regretting. It was a thought of an old friend, a person she hadn’t seen in a long time — but, perhaps, a person she could help.

Rounding the nearest corner, Petra leaned against a wall and fished her phone out of her pocket. The name didn’t take long to find in her contact list: Claude von Riegan. She held the phone to her ear and listened to the long, droning beeps.

“Hello?”

Petra swallowed. “Um... hello, Claude. This is being... Petra MacNeary. If you... are remembering-”

“Petra?! I’ll be damned! I haven’t heard your voice in the longest time! Oh, there’s so much you’ll have to catch me up on. Didn’t you move to New York? What’s it like up there? I’ve always wanted to-”

“Claude?” Petra spoke, cutting him off. “Actually... there is being something I wanted to ask you.”

Claude cleared his throat. “Oh. Sorry, I should have known there was a reason you were calling. What’s this about?”

“Well... the reason I am calling you is because... I am having a situation. With a girl.”

“A girl? No, you can’t mean... Dorothea? I thought the two of you were closer than peas in a pod!”

“We... are,” stammered Petra. “But... she was doing something tonight that made me feel much... uncertainty.” She paused, staring down at her shoes as the thoughts came rushing back to her. “Tonight I was watching her as she... she... was kissing someone else, and the way it was making me feel-”

“Whoa, whoa, slow down! You’re kidding me! Dorothea kissed someone else right in front of you? What was she thinking?! Did she know you were there?”

“She... was knowing,” Petra muttered.

“Ugh,” said Claude. “Some people just don’t think about how their actions make others feel. I’m so sorry Dorothea turned out to be that way. Having someone that special to you turn their back on you like that... it’s like a knife in the back.”

“I am knowing that with all too much certainty,” said Petra. Tears had begun to well in her eyes. “Claude... I was wanting to know what you would be doing in a situation like this one of mine. I am remembering how you always were running around with women of much beauty, stealing their hearts... so please. Be telling me how I can be making this one woman know how I am feeling.”

Claude didn’t reply right away, but paused, evidently contemplating. “Well, Petra,” he finally said. “Let me give you a little bit of advice. I’ve had this kind of thing happen to me before. You know the best way to show her how you feel? Make her feel exactly the same.”

“I... am not having understanding,” Petra stammered.

“What I’m talking about is revenge, Petra,” Claude continued. “Give Dorothea a taste of her own medicine. Get out tonight. Hit the town. Find someone else to kiss. And make sure she sees it, just like you did, so she’ll know exactly what kind of emotional roller-coaster she threw you onto.”

“Claude,” she said, her mind beginning to race. “That is sounding like a terrible thing to do!”

“But it’s no more terrible than what she did to you,” came his quick reply. “Trust me. The minute she sees you’d be just as well off without her, she’ll come running back to you. And if she doesn’t... well, she was never worth your time to begin with.”

“I... I don’t have sureness about this, Claude,” Petra said. “Even if I were doing that... there is being no way I could...”

“Have a little bravery,” Claude encouraged. “I don’t see how a woman of your beauty and charm couldn’t find someone to kiss in big, wide New York City.”

“A-alright,” Petra said. “I have gratitude for your advice.”

“Anytime, Petra. Go get ‘em. Show Dorothea you mean business.”

Petra hung up, already growing tired of Claude’s words. Why had she thought that he, of all people, would have the answer she needed? She’d been looking for a way to tell Dorothea how she felt and mend the situation, not make it worse by running off and kissing someone else! Was that really any way to make this better? Since the day she’d met Dorothea, Petra hadn’t even thought about kissing a different pair of lips than hers.

But what if…

What if she did find someone else to kiss, and Dorothea saw? How would Dorothea really react? Perhaps Claude had been right after all — to see such a thing would surely make Dorothea regret how deeply she’d enjoyed that kiss on the stage. What better way was there to make Dorothea understand how she felt than to inspire the same feelings inside her? Then Dorothea would come right back to her, and after seeing what happened when she strayed, she’d never want to leave her side again.  
This idea has much badness, Petra thought, shaking her head. But... for the fixing of this kind of situation, I might be needing to have a little badness.

“I have gratitude, Claude,” she muttered aloud as she walked up to the street to hail a cab.

፠፠፠፠፠፠፠

The bar was noisy and crowded. As Petra walked in, she already felt herself beginning to regret what she’d come here hoping to do. These kinds of places had never been to her liking — or, for that matter, to Dorothea’s. They were always full of overconfident, drunken men all too eager to make passes at the two of them. But tonight, perhaps, that was exactly what Petra wanted.

She moved in and took a seat at the far end of the bar, ordering a Brigidian spirit from the bartender — a pretty woman who reminded her all too much of Dorothea. While the woman poured Petra’s drink, she looked around to survey the scene.

Most people in the bar were confined to tightly-wound groups that occupied tables or clusters of seats at the bar, laughing and chatting together loudly. Off in one corner, a woman with short indigo hair was throwing darts at a dartboard; another woman with a loose blonde ponytail, who looked to be more than a few drinks in, was hanging all over her as she scored multiple bulls-eyes. No one seemed to be paying Petra any mind.

But then her eyes fell upon someone else: a thin young man with silver hair. As she looked his way, he caught her gaze and returned it for a moment before darting his eyes away, blushing. He glanced back quickly at a confident-looking companion of his with a messy red mop-top, who encouragingly motioned for him to keep going. Swallowing, the boy closed the distance between himself and Petra.

“Um... hello,” he said nervously. “I was... wondering if I could... buy you a drink.”

Petra was instantly charmed by the way he fought so bravely against his nerves. She smiled back, meeting his eyes again — they were the same shade of green as Dorothea’s.

“I am being afraid that I have already been buying one for myself,” she replied. “But I would be liking it greatly if you were sitting with me.”

The boy blushed harder. “Um... sure. Of course. I’m Ashe, by the way.”

“You may be calling me Petra,” she replied. As Ashe gingerly took his seat, Petra sized him up some more. “You... are looking a little... how do you say... out of the place in here,” she said. “If you have understanding of what I am meaning. You do not have the loudness or rowdiness of the others here.”

Ashe laughed softly. “You’d be right. I... really don’t come to places like these too often. My friend Sylvain dragged me along tonight. He, um... really enjoys the company of the other sex, if you see what I mean.”

He gestured behind him toward the red-haired young man from earlier. Sylvain was chatting up a couple of girls now, one of whom moved in close enough for him to put an arm around her. A confident, cocksure expression was on his face.

“I am seeing that,” Petra said. “The ladies are seeming to have enjoyment in his company as well.”

The silver-haired boy chuckled. “Well, it’s not always that way, but he’s never afraid to try his luck. He’s got a good heart, but he can be a little... overbearing sometimes. Sylvain brought me here because... well, he really wanted the same for me. I, um, don’t get a lot of attention from girls.”

Suddenly, the bartender returned with Petra’s drink, setting down in front of her. “Brigidian spirits, on the rocks,” she recited.

“I have gratitude,” Petra replied curtly, picking up the glass and taking a sip.

“Brigidian spirits, huh?” Ashe inquired. “Are you Brigidian? I noticed you... have a bit of an uncanny speech pattern. No offense.”

“I am taking none,” Petra replied. “And you have correctness. Brigid is my homeland. But ever since I was coming to this country to study abroad, I have been making my home here.”

“Funny you mention it,” Ashe said. “I was actually really hoping to study abroad there someday. When I... get to go to college, that is. My family’s not so well-off, so I’m saving up. But in the meantime... maybe you could tell me a bit more about what Brigid’s like.”

Petra paused for a second, and then a smirk made its way onto her face. “I could be showing you much more than that,” she said coyly, and she moved in to kiss him.

She could tell that the poor boy had not seen it coming at all. He tensed up with shock, but didn’t pull away. Their kiss was quick, and when Petra pulled back, she couldn’t help but smile in delight at the sight of Ashe’s beet-red face. She knew he would be perfect for her little plan: he was cute, he didn’t act out of line, and after that kiss, she had a feeling he would do anything she said.

“Ashe,” she said playfully. “Would you be liking to be coming home with me tonight?”

The dazed boy blinked twice. “Um... of c-course, Petra.”

፠፠፠፠፠፠፠

The night had grown late by the time Dorothea finally said goodbye to Edelgard and Manuela and headed home to the apartment she shared with Petra. Both of them had made a point of asking Dorothea to make sure Petra was alright; after the sudden exit she’d made, the two of them were worried for her. Dorothea promised to do so; after all, she was more than a little worried herself, too.

“Petra?” she called out as she walked into the darkened apartment. “Sweetie, I’m home!”

But there was no response. She wondered at first if Petra might have fallen asleep already. As she ventured closer toward the bedroom, though, she heard odd noises coming from within.

“Petra?” she said, gently pushing the bedroom door open. “Is that-”

The sight she beheld then made her jaw drop.

Petra was kneeling on the bed beside... a boy! The thin, silver-haired stranger was playfully exchanging kisses with Dorothea’s girlfriend. Both were all smiles and giggles, and the boy looked almost like he was under some kind of trance. The songstress couldn’t even begin how to process this sight; her mind simply could not compute it. In one moment she cycled from disbelief to shock to anger to... jealousy?

“P-Petra!” she blurted loudly. Petra and the boy jerked quickly apart, their eyes both falling on Dorothea’s. The boy looked like a deer in the headlights.

“Wh-what?” he stammered. “Petra, who’s this?”

“Ah, Ashe,” Petra said smugly. “You should be meeting my girlfriend, Dorothea.”

“Your what?!” Ashe blurted.

“Petra, what the hell is going on in here?” Dorothea shouted. “I was worried when you got up and left so soon, but I didn’t think I’d come back home to find you kissing some boy like this!”

“And I was not thinking you would be kissing someone else tonight, either!” Petra shot back. “Are you seeing how that was making me feel?”

Ashe stepped gingerly off the bed and backed away slowly as the two exchanged their loud outbursts. “I... I think I might have gotten mixed up in something I didn’t understand,” he stammered.

“I am being sorry, Ashe,” Petra said. “You can be going home now.”

But as the silver-haired young man began making his way toward the door, Dorothea threw out a hand, stopping him in his tracks. “Not yet, you aren’t,” she snapped. “You’re going to explain what Petra put you up to.”

“I-I’m sorry about all of this,” stuttered Ashe. “I was at the bar. She was sitting alone, and my stupid friend made me... well, I ended up talking with her, and next thing I know, she... she...”

But Dorothea had stopped paying attention to him. “Petra,” she said. “What did you do?”

“I did nothing you had not already been doing!” Petra cried.

“I didn’t cheat on you!”

“You were kissing that man!”

“Petra, what are you talking about? I didn’t ki—” Dorothea trailed off when she realized just what Petra was so angry about.

“See! You cannot be denying it!”

“You cheated on me because I had an on-stage kiss?!” she shouted, sparks of rage reigniting the flame in her heart.

“I did not know what else to be doing! And… it was not even being my idea…”

“Who in their right mind thought this was a good idea?”

“Claude.”

“Claude von Riegan?!” said Dorothea incredulously. “You asked that smarmy, womanizing schemer for advice? And… you took it? What were you thinking?”

Petra hung her head, shame beginning to overtake her. “I am realizing now that it was not being the course of action with the most smartness…”

Ashe had made his way to the door by then. “I’m going to go now,” he said softly, but neither of the two seemed to notice. Sighing, he took his leave. Sylvain isn’t gonna believe this, he thought.

“Petra, I’m an actress,” Dorothea belted. “I was only acting, and so was he.” The fire in Dorothea’s soul diminished, and her face softened. She couldn’t stay mad at her love —not when there was so much obvious pain in her eyes. She walked over and took Petra’s hands.

“It was not giving the impression of being just a performance...” she muttered as her eyes began to well with tears.

“Maybe I should take it as a compliment that I was so convincing on stage,” Dorothea said with a laugh. “Petra, you should know how deeply I care about you. I don’t love anyone as much as I love you—no one, especially not Norbert. We’re colleagues, maybe friends, but there’s nothing between us besides the illusion of chemistry on stage.”

“I have understanding, but still…” The tears began to trickle down Petra’s cheeks. “I am just having selfishness… I am wanting you all for myself.”

“Petra, my beautiful princess.” Dorothea wiped the tears off her lover’s face. “You do have me all to yourself.”

“I am being so sorry.” Petra dropped her gaze to the ground as tears began to fall from her face; the shame of what she’d done weighed heavy on her. But her self-loathing was quickly forgotten when she heard the melodic beauty of her beloved’s voice—a special performance just for her.

♫Just for this moment,♪ the words rang from her mouth. ♫As long as you’re mine, come be how you want to and see how bright we shine♪

Petra couldn’t help but smile. She had truly been a fool, but all was forgiven now.

♫Borrow the moonlight until it is through♪

How had Petra ended up with someone so wonderful as the beautiful songstress in front of her?

♫And know I’ll be here holding you♪

And how could she think even for a second that Dorothea’s heart belonged to anyone else?

♫As long as you’re mine♪

Before Petra even realized it, the two were holding each other, their lips locked together. She realized in this moment that these were the only lips for her—the only lips she wanted to kiss—the only lips she would ever kiss again.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel kinda gross for making Petra do that, but it's ok because Ashe is one pure boi (he's my son and I love him)  
> Here's all the important scenes from Wicked I tried to capture:  
> [Defying Gravity](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O5V9KwppMfs) (Dorothea's Aria)  
> [As Long As You're Mine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Swk1dCn6Xiw) (The scene that throws Petra over the edge)


End file.
